When attending a spectator event, such as a sporting event, it is often desirable to bring articles to make the event more enjoyable. For example, many people bring food, drinks, rain gear, warm clothes, blankets, sun screen, as well as other articles of convenience. In addition, since many spectator events are held in stadiums where the seats are made from a hard material, such as wood, metal or plastic, it is also sometimes desirable to bring a seat cushion to make the extended sitting period more comfortable.
To satisfy both of these desires, combination seat cushions and storage compartment assemblies have been designed. Such assemblies typically comprise a flat seat cushion interconnected with a storage compartment. In use, the seat cushion is placed on the seat and the storage compartment hangs straight down in front of the seat adjacent the user's legs. Such positioning advantageously positions the storage compartment where it is accessible by the user while the user is sitting on the seat cushion. However, such positioning can also interfere with freedom of movement of the user's legs, thereby reducing the comfort level of the user, and can also interfere with people walking in front of the seat. In addition, if the user stands up off of the seat cushion, the weight of the storage compartment can cause the whole assembly to fall to the ground, thereby soiling the assembly and requiring the assembly to be repositioned onto the seat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage device, having a padded seat cushion, which can be secured to a seat, such as a stadium-type chair or bleacher, and which will not substantially interfere with freedom of movement of a user's legs or interfere with people walking in front of the seat. It is another object to provide such a storage device wherein the device will stay secured to the seat when the user stands up.